Amo que me odies
by Priincezz
Summary: Amo que me odies... odio que me ames... ¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza? ¡Odio esto! ¡Nunca debí aceptar ese beso!
1. Introducción

**N/a:**_¡__Hola! Bien... este es el primer fic primerito que subo de iCarly, me quedé tan traumada con iKiss que tuve que hacer algo al respecto (nótese que vi iKiss hace un buen... xD). Espero que les guste, y que no esté algo loco, ni fuera de lugar, ni que no les guste xD._

**Dislaimer: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, obviamente.

* * *

_

**Amo que me odies**

_**(Odio que me ames)**_

_************************_

Odio las cursilerías.

Bueno, supongo que eso es obvio.

Bien... solía odiarlas... las odio, más bien... ¡La verdad no sé!

Todas las cosas que solía querer o no cambiaron ese día... y la verdad siento que lo odio pero a la vez no...

¡Estoy tan confundida!

¡Sólo quiero que todo esto termine!

No me quiero sentir así... antes solía ser un juego, algo sin sentido, algo que _disfrutaba_. En serio disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir. Y amaba tanto que me _odiara_ por eso...

Pero no, tuve que burlarme de él aún sabiendo que yo tampoco había besado a nadie... era divertido, o eso pensé; claro que Carly tuvo que regañarme de nuevo... y yo de tonta tuve que ir con él a disculparme... ¡¿Cómo rayos pude besarlo?!

¡Yo lo odio!

O lo odiaba... ¡Ah! ¡Más bien odio sentirme así!

.*.*.*.

No entiendo.

No me siento diferente... no, no... la verdad no.

¡A mi me gusta Carly! ¡No Sam!

¡Yo la odio!

¡Siempre lo he hecho!

¿Sólo un simple beso va a cambiar eso?

No...

¿Por qué se me tuvo que ocurrir lo del beso?

¡¿Por qué?!

Todo era tan diferente antes... yo solía _odiarla_ tanto...

Creo que ya entiendo... a mi me gusta Carly... no, _amo_ a Carly, pero a lo mejor Sam quiere algo conmigo... bueno, es lo único que tiene sentido aquí... ¡Pero yo no la quiero! ¡Odio esto!

A lo mejor me estoy volviendo loco... sí, y Sam no siente nada por mí... ¡Sam y yo juntos! ¡Ja! ¡Qué locura!

Yo nací para estar con Carly, no con Sam...

Convéncete, Fredward... tú amas a CARLY, nunca vas a sentir algo por Sam por que ella es... bueno, ¡es Sam!

.*.*.*.

Miro a la ventana. Esto es estúpido.

¿Qué se supone qué estoy haciendo, por Dios?

¡Estoy pensando en él!

¡Ah! ¡No puedo detenerlo! Su sonrisa... sus ojos... ¡Dios, qué asco!

¿Pero por qué me siento bien al pensar en eso?

¡¿Por qué?!

Tengo que comer algo... romper algo, a lo mejor con eso se me quita.

Bajo las escaleras de la casa de Carly (bueno, ya me acostumbré tanto a su cocina que ¿para qué como en mi casa?), y... ¡Oh, no!

El desgraciado está ahí, parado. Seguro espera a Carly.

Esperen... ¿Por qué me enojo por eso? ¿Son celos? ¡Yo no puedo estar celosa! ¡Yo no quiero nada con Freddie!

Miro hacia otra parte, no quiero verlo. No quiero pensar en lo lindo que se sintió juntar nuestros labios... ¡Sam! ¡No pienses eso! Lo ignoro olímpicamente, y él parece estar de acuerdo con eso. ¿Por qué está de acuerdo? ¿Qué no quiere hablar conmigo?

Maldición, sí quiero hablar con él. Pero él no quiere hablar conmigo, así que mejor lo dejo así. De todas formas, ¿qué me gano con hablarle? Sólo es mi amigo... amigo que besé hace dos días y que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza... ¡Eso es!

Tal vez si lo golpeo me deje en paz...

Tomo algo del refrigerador sin ver realmente qué es. Me lo llevo a la boca al tiempo que me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que soy.

¡Él me está ignorando! ¡Eso significa que no hace falta golpearlo!

¿Y si me golpeo a mí misma?

Niego con la cabeza, de verdad ese beso me afectó más de lo debido. Y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, lo cual apesta.

Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Carly?

.*.*.*.

Me ignoró. ¡Me ignoró!

Bueno, eso no es la gran novedad... la novedad es ¿Por qué demonios me importa?

La miro desde la sala. Esta comiendo un pedazo de pan... quemado. Seguramente obra de Spencer... cierto, ¿Dónde están él y Carly?

Sólo estamos Sam y yo... oh, no...

* * *

**N/a: **_Bueno... ¿Qué irá a pasar? ¿Le sigo o me retiro de los fics de iCarly para siempre? xD Todo depende de uds. Jajaja... ¡Gracias por leer! :)_


	2. Carly's POV

**N/a:**_¡__Hola! ¡Oh, muchas gracias por los reviews! xD Creo que sí continuaré xD (Bueno.. eso es evidente, ¿no? xD)  
_

**Dislaimer: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, obviamente.

* * *

_

**Amo que me odies**

_**(Odio que me ames)**_

**Cap 2: Carly's POV (P**oint** O**f** V**iew**)  
**

_************************_

La verdad ni sé que demonios hago.

Tuve esa extraña clase de presentimiento de que debía dejarlos solos... aunque no sé por qué... la verdad ni sé que se supone que gane haciéndolo... pero bueno, ya lo hice, ¿no?

Anoche sentí que mis dos mejores amigos me ocultaban algo... cuando ví regresar a Sam, toda pálida y con la mirada perdida... no sabía qué pensar. Al principio creí que se habían reconciliado y que aquel extraño tono de piel en mi mejor amiga se debía a lo embarazoso que debió ser para ella disculparse con Freddie.... siempre tienen problemas, y la verdad no entiendo por qué, todos somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo...

Y cuando abordé a Freddie acerca de ello, se puso a balbucear y a decir cosas sin sentido... entonces sentí que a lo mejor había pasado algo más que solo una disculpa entre ellos dos.

No les dije nada porque no quería incomodarlos más... en aquel momento. No tuve tiempo de contarle a Spencer sobre mi "plan" (él cree que vamos a Canadá por más tocino canadiense), primero, porque podría arruinarlo (lo quiero mucho, pero esa es la verdad), y segundo, porque a lo mejor pensaba que estaba loca... o no sé; tal vez podría creer que me estoy inmiscuyendo en la vida de mis amigos... y la verdad es que sí lo estoy haciendo, pero no me importa.

Cuando lleguemos a Canadá, Freddie seguramente irá a mi casa a verme; y como Sam casi siempre se queda a dormir (como ésta vez) se quedarán solos.

No sé que lleguen a hacer (espero que no destruyan mi casa), pero por lo menos dejarlos solos podría ser alguna clase de avance... ¿no?

Sé que mi hermano estaba horneando un pan (no tengo idea para qué), y después lo metió al refrigerador tras la idea de ir a Canadá por su amado tocino canadiense... la verdad no sé por qué le gusta tanto... sabe rico, pero... ¡Ah, ese es otro tema!

Spencer está dormido en mi hombro, y yo estoy escribiendo esto, aunque ni sé para qué, no planeo hacer de éste pedazo de papel algo útil... pero sirve de distracción hasta que lleguemos... de todas formas, de Seattle a Calgary (lo que mi bolsillo pudo pagar) no es muy poco tiempo que digamos...

Supongo que si lo firmara con mi nombre y luego lo tirara a la basura, algún loco fan de iCarly podría encontrarlo y subastarlo por internet... lo cual sería estupendo (Ah, amo cuando me dan mis aires de grandeza de super estrella del ciberespacio).

Pero no lo haré, en todo caso, lo subasto yo... ¡Pero de qué hablo! ¡Estoy escribiendo sobre Freddie y Sam! ¡Esto no puede hacérse público!

O hasta que ellos me digan... ¡Carly!

Creo que es divertido contradecirme a mi misma en este pedazo de papel... al menos mato el tiempo riéndome y haciendo que las personas me vean espantadas...

Regresando al tema de mis dos mejores amigos... no sé si me gustaría que tuvieran algo juntos... no sé, me estaba haciendo a la idea de que Freddie me amaba (lo cual, escribiendolo ahora y dándome cuenta de lo que dice, me asusta), no es que quiera algo con él (por que no, ¿ok?) pero es extraño que de la noche a la mañana Freddie deje de "amarme" como solía decir para amar a... Sam.

Bueno, honestamente ni sé si hubo algo más ayer. A lo mejor todo es pura imaginación mía y cuando llegue a mi casa, ésta va a estar destruída... es lo usual si ambos están encerrados en la misma celda...

Creo que haré un libro, esto de escribir es divertido...

Además, creo que tengo talento...

* * *

**N/a: **_¿Y...? ¿Les gustó? xD No tengo muchas cosas que decir... solo que espero que les haya gustado, que no me maten... y que al menos explique por que ni Carly ni Spencer estan cerca xD. Bien... creo que no tengo idea de qué más poner... muchas gracias por los reviews... cuídense y gracias por leer! :)  
_


	3. Sin nadie alrededor

**N/a:**_ ¡__Hola! ¡Perdon si me tardé! Pero ando en otro mundo, y tengo que actualizar todo... (cosa que no he hecho :S), espero que este mini cap esté bien.. xD  
_

**Dislaimer: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, obviamente.

* * *

_

**Amo que me odies**

_**(Odio que me ames)**_

**Cap 3: Sin nadie alrededor. ****  
**

_************************_

¡Buaj!

¡Pan quemado!

Maldito Spencer... tenía que ser obra de él, no cabía duda.

Pero mi mente no está con el pan, sino con el chico que se encuentra en el sillón, sentado esperando a Carly... de acuerdo, tal vez si estoy un POQUITO celosa.. pero solo un poquito, ¿eh? Ojalá él fuera así de considerado conmigo...

¡¿Pero qué digo?!

¡Es Freddie!

No recibir atención de él es un halago... no debería sentirme así... tan triste...

¡Ah! ¡Lo odio, lo odio y mucho!

*~*~*~*~*~*

¿Y si todo esto siempre fue una confusión?

¿Qué tal si sí siento algo por Sam? Al menos una minúscula parte...

¡No!

¡Es Sam!

¡Ella no me puede gustar!

En especial porque AMO a Carly...

Amo a Carly, amo a Carly, amo a Carly... ¡Amo a Carly!

Pero ¿porqué cada vez que pienso en lo que pasó ayer me siento bien?

¡¿Porqué?!

¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Y para acabarla, Carly no está. Y Spencer tampoco, lo cual nos ayuda mucho...

—Tonto... —La escuché llamarme.. y odié sentirme como me sentí... como un calor reconfortante que me cubría... ¡Ah! ¡Pero que asco! ¡No tengo que pensar en eso!

Pero no lo pienso... lo siento... y eso es peor aún.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Contesté... no iba a aparentar lo que sentía por dentro... no, no y no...

Pero ví que sus ojos brillaron, y la piel se me puso de gallina.

* * *

**N/a: **_Lo sé... es una pequeñez.. pero al menos es algo, ¿no? Y deja dudas XD Espero que al menos les hubiera gustado este pedacito... :S ¡Gracias por leer, y por dejar review! ¡Besos! :)  
_


	4. Tocino Canadiense

**N/a:**_ Damn, perdón. Sé que ésta vez sí me pasé... me tardé mucho :S Y lo peor esque este capítulo no es la gran cosa... es más, está diminuto u_u'. Espero que al menos alguien lo siga leyendo, y si son demasiado piadosos, me perdonen u_u'.__  
_

**Dislaimer: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, obviamente.

* * *

_

**Amo que me odies**

_**(Odio que me ames)**_

**Cap 4: Tocino Canadiense.****  
**

_************************_

Vaya...

Siempre me dije que el tocino canadiense era algo... especial. Y es cierto; nunca antes había probado cosa más deliciosa y a la vez tan... decepcionante.

¡Por Dios, parece jamón rebanado!

En fin, mi hermanita me dijo que ibamos a Canadá y yo no lo pensé dos veces. ¿Cómo resistir a la tentación de comer más tocino canadiense, verdad?

Pues bien, aquí estamos, en Calgary. Llegamos hace unos minutos, y Carly estaba viendo un mapa de la ciudad... no podemos estar tan perdidos...

O... no, claro que no.

Con Carly yo nunca me pierdo.

Pero bueno... de todas maneras, si llegaramos a perdernos, no pasaría nada. Sam y Freddie podrían hacerse cargo de la casa, ¿no es cierto? Además, ahora que lo pienso, podemos marcarles por teléfono. Metí la mano dentro de mi bolsillo y comprobé algo terrible. ¡No tengo dinero!

¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a comprar el tocino canadiense sin dinero?!

* * *

_**N/a: **Vaya, super mega mini. Lo siento, pero al menos sigue... xD. Gracias por leer y por dejar review (si lo hacen xD) ¡Besos!_


	5. Situaciones

**Amo que me odies**

_***Odio que me ames*

* * *

**_

**Cap. 5: **_**Situaciones.

* * *

**_

Suelo ser flexible. En serio que lo hago… pero cuando mi hermano se pone en sus planes de "Ya vámonos, Carly… Ya compramos el tocino" puedo llegar a enojarme un poco…

—¡Spencer! ¡Ya te dije que no nos vamos de aquí porque yo lo digo! ¡¿ENTIENDES?! —Cambio mi expresión rápidamente—. Ya sabes… No he ido a ver las tiendas —Súper sonrisa al puro estilo Carly Shane.

—Pero, Carly… Ya hemos estado aquí por más de dos horas, ¡mira! —Me reclama—. ¡Ya se enfrió el tocino! —Blandea la bolsa ante mí, con cara de pobre niño que se quedó sin su juguete—. ¿Ahora qué haremos?

—Nada, tú que no te lo comiste antes… Pero yo me quedo aquí, por lo menos hasta que encuentre un bolso lo suficientemente decente…. —Decía mientras me paseaba por los mostradores del centro comercial—. Tengo que encontrar uno nuevo, ¡el que tengo ya está viejo!

—Tiene cuatro días.

—¿Y no comprendes? ¡Es súper viejo! Necesito uno nuevo, mira… ¿Ése te gusta? —Pregunté mientras señalaba un bolso hermoso de cuentas doradas.

No iba a regresar en un rato… Necesito dejar a Sam y a Freddie el suficiente tiempo a solas… Sería demasiado bochornoso para los tres que llegáramos en el justo momento en el que no debemos de llegar. Tampoco digo que espero que pase algo maravillosamente fenomenal… O algo malo…, no, no. Yo sólo espero lo mejor para mis amigos.

Entro al local donde vi aquel bolso. Suspiro al verlo, no es lo suficientemente bueno… Comienzo a caminar alrededor en busca de algo interesante y escucho que a mi hermano lo detienen en la entrada.

—Lo sentimos señor, pero perros y comida no pueden entrar en este local… —Dijo la chica que se encontraba más cerca de la puerta. Luego se volteó hacia donde me encontraba y murmuró más para ella que para mí—. Odio esa cláusula…

—Spencer, espérame afuera… A lo mejor y encuentras una tienda donde dejen entrar comida y perros —Sonrío, mientras mis manos rebuscan entre un enorme bolso lleno de bolsos. Qué originales son los canadienses…

Camino más adelante y encuentro más cosas interesantes. Bueno, al menos sé algo: que en ésta tienda no me aburriré para nada.

Después de casi otra media hora de observar, tocar, oler y hasta probar varios de los bolsos y otras cosas de ahí, decidí que no necesitaba un bolso… ¡casi ni los uso! Además, sería tedioso que en iCarly hable de las compras de bolsos… No, no… ¡Aburrido!

Así que decido salir, dándole las gracias a la chica esa de la puerta y me encuentro a Spencer comiendo un helado con su tocino. Se encontraba sentado en una banca, entonces me le uní.

—¿Rico? —Pregunté, aunque me diera asco el sólo ver cómo untaba helado en los pedazos de tocino.

—Mucho. —Me contesta—. No tienes una idea de lo raros que son los canadienses… ¡Ellos fueron los que me sugirieron hacer esto al ver que tenía tocino frío! Son geniales los chicos —Me sonrió mientras se metía un tocino entero (untado al cien por ciento de helado) en la boca.

—Espero que tengas más helado.

—Claro. ¿Cómo crees que no te compraría helado?

—¡Oh, genial! ¡Muchas gracias! —Lo abrazo rápidamente y tomo mi helado…

—Pero con una condición: tienes que untarle un poco a tu tocino.

—Yo no tengo tocino… Sólo compraste para ti —Sonrió aún más.

—¿Cómo crees que no te iba a dejar un tocino especializado para mi hermanita hermosa? No, no… —Me tendió uno sacado de su bolsa—. Anda, prueba.

Me muerdo los labios. Ya qué…

Agarro el tocino que tenía en su mano. Respiro profundamente y lo unto sobre el helado… Entonces, con mucho esfuerzo, lo acerco a mi boca y lo pruebo.

—¿Y? ¿No te dije que sabía genial? —Me pregunta Spencer, expectante.

—No lo niego… No sabe tan mal después de todo… —Admito.

—¡Genial! —Grita Spencer y me abraza—. Ya sabía yo que mi hermanita era normal…

—¿Ya quieres regresar a casa, verdad?

—Sí… Y mucho. ¡Necesito contarle a Calceto esto!

—¿Y cómo esperas que lo pruebe con tocino canadiense si ya te lo comiste todo?

—Oh… Buen punto. ¡A comprar más tocino! Y así de paso nos llevamos más a la casa… Me aseguraré de que Sam no se lo coma todo… O no, da igual.

¡Rayos! Casi me olvidaba de ellos… Cierto, no lo hice. Nunca se me pasa nada…

—Carly… ¿Recuerdas ésa vez que se te pasó el camión? Acabo de recordarlo…

Bueno, nada excepto los camiones.

* * *

**N/a: **Lo siento, lo siento!! De veras lo siento!! Por no actualizar en todo este tiempo y por solo poner ésto u_u Pero la buena parte es que ya actualicé, no? XD Trataré de continuar lo más pronto posible, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en el cap pasado, espero poder responder éstos ^^ Besos, y hasta la próxima! (:


	6. Más Situaciones 'F Version'

**Amo que me odies**

_***Odio que me ames***_

_**

* * *

**_

**Cap. 6: Más Situaciones -F. Version**

**

* * *

**

Me levanté del sillón donde me encontraba e intenté ocultar lo que mi odioso cuerpo me hacía sentir para que Sam no se diera cuenta de que me había puesto nervioso. Simplemente con la idea de lo que ella podría llegar a hacer si se enteraba de que me sentía incómodo… bueno, no es que pienso que pueda llegar a hacer algo; es más, creo que simplemente se alejaría de mi… Entonces… entonces eso significa… ¿eso significa que tengo que hacerle ver que me hace sentir mal para que me deje en paz? Bueno, no es un hecho comprobado al 100%, y yo honestamente no quiero tener que pasar por algo que no era lo que yo esperaba… además…

¡Eso la haría creer que me dejé ganar! No, entonces no… No voy a dejarme vencer, y mucho menos por ella…

Pero… ¿vencer en qué?

Ay, Dios… me arrodillo virtualmente ante ti para que Carly llegue… Ella es mi única esperanza…

—Sam… —comienzo, antes de que ella se adelante o me golpeé o algo peor—, Sam… ¿tú qué harías si alguien que realmente te importa no te hace caso? —¿A qué diablos vino eso?

Vi cómo Sam me miraba fijamente, luego entrecerró los ojos y en un tono frío y abusador (típico de ella) me respondió: —Ya supera lo de Carly, Frodo. Nunca te va a hacer caso —había malicia en su voz, podía notarlo. Maldita, ¿quién estaba hablando de Carly? Este… digo… ¿Porqué siempre me tiene que decir lo mismo?

—Se vale soñar, ¿eh? —dije, un poco vacilante, pero sonriendo ante mi afirmación…—. No me digas que tú nunca has tenido alguien con quien has soñado de más, ¿o me equivoco?

—A… ¿a qué viene esto, gusano? —rayos, creo que la regué. Me miró de la forma más diabólica que alguna vez alguien pudo haberme mirado (en especial ella) y sentí un pavor apellidado corre que no podía ignorar. Por si las moscas, me puse detrás del sillón, más apartado de ella para que no me pudiera alcanzar a golpear sin yo no saberlo antes.

Miré la forma en la que me miraba y luego vi que retrocedía… ¿Iba a tomar impulso? Dios, tengo que agacharme o algo, o… ¿o me lanzará algo? Una papa de seguro… O un limón… O…

¿Pero qué rayos…?

—Eres el peor insecto rastrero… ¿Cuál es tu problema? —me gritó mientras se intentaba levantar. Esperen, ¿porqué Sam se tiró al suelo? ¿Porqué está actuando así? ¿QUÉ RAYOS SUCEDE EN ESTE MOMENTO?

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿porqué me pasa esto a mí?

* * *

**N/a: **Creo que ahora ni pedir perdón se vale u.u' Y mucho menos por lo que actualizo, pero ya tengo la idea... Ya pensé en las versiones y las estoy escribiendo n_n si me va bien y me gusta, igual mañana o cuando tenga tiempo (porque tampoco tengo el tiempo del mundo ._.) subo los que siguen; pero ahora sí es en serio! Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, que me dejen review... y que se cuiden muchote! Un besotote!


	7. Más Situaciones 'S Version'

**Amo que me odies**

_***Odio que me ames***_

_**

* * *

**_

**Cap. 7: Más Situaciones -S. Version**

**

* * *

**

No era justo. Ese maldito insecto desgraciado… no es justo. Simplemente no puedo entender qué… ¡¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?

Bueno… puedo intentar comprenderme… pero realmente no lo hago. No puedo entender qué es este sentimiento horrible que me quema el pecho y me quita las fuerzas… Dios santo, soy Sam, ¡Sam! La chica que es más fuerte que una roca… ¿Cómo es posible que un inútil me haga caer al suelo?

No está bien; no es el orden natural. Me enoja, me frustra, me desespera… me… me dan ganas de llorar. Llorar de rabia, por supuesto. Rayos, ya estoy llorando. Le reclamo al desgraciado ese y miro como me mira con su cara de idiota que le queda mejor que a nadie. ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntar cosas más estúpidas...?

Claro que se refiere a Carly. Es obvio. Ella es el centro de su mundo, lo único que le importa y lo único que siempre le importará. Está traumado. Más que traumado… Inepto, maldito… Es el peor insecto rastrero que existe en la faz de esta tierra… Pero… pero… No lo entiendo. No entiendo porqué me molesta tanto… Porqué… porqué me hace sentir así...

Me levanté y lo miré con odio. Él es el causante. Él es el que me hace sentir todas estas cosas raras. Él, y sólo él. No tiene perdón. No… no puedo… No puedo ni siquiera comprenderlo. No está bien, simplemente no está bien.

Me senté en el sillón y lo miré con más rabia. Y de la nada, comencé a llorar. Lloraba mientras lo maldecía, lo maldecía en voz alta, mientras decía cosas que ni siquiera yo pude entender.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —repetía y repetía…

No soporto a ese zoquete. Simplemente no lo soporto… Me iré de aquí, no puedo contra esto. Es más fuerte que yo, y nada es más fuerte que yo… No puedo contra ello, y eso… ¡eso no está bien!

* * *

**N/a: **Maldición. Tengo este cap desde que publiqué el otro y simplemente no lo podía subir. Tuve que resignarme con copiar y pegar porque cada que intentaba subir el documento aqui se me trababa todo o_o Así que... bueno, la espera no es tan genial siempre, huh? Ya tengo la idea final, sólo necesito desarrollar la mini historia bien para poder terminarla... bien ._. Espero que sigan leyendo, y... bueno, si es que llegan a leer las notas del autor, muchas gracias por seguir por aquí. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;P


	8. Hora de hablar

**Amo que me odies**_**  
*Odio que me ames*

* * *

**_

**Cap. 8: Hora de hablar

* * *

**

Realmente no la entiendo.

No es como si intentara entenderla, porque siempre me anda golpeando y maltratando y bueno… yo tengo un límite, ¿saben? No voy a estar soportándola por siempre.

A mi me gusta verla sufrir. Bueno, siempre pensé que el día que por fin tuviera la oportunidad de verla sufrir sería el mejor de mi vida, pero realmente no esperé que fuera así. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo responder… Me siento realmente mal. La veo llorar y no me gusta, pero a la vez no me puedo mover. Empiezo a balbucear, sin saber muy bien qué decir, y no paro de repetir "¿cuál es tu problema?" pero realmente no tengo una idea clara en la cabeza.

¿Por qué no simplemente me burlo, como siempre? Este día ha sido de locos, sin duda. No me reconozco para nada, y todo tiene que ver con Sam. Oh, Sam… Maldita loca, ¿qué me has hecho?

Y de pronto, se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

Espera, ¿estaba llorando porque creyó que hablaba de Carly?

—¡Espera! —le grité antes de que tomara el pomo de la puerta. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué acabo de hacer?—. Este… —miré hacia otra parte cuando sentí su mirada diabólica—, yo… ¡Ah, suficiente! —me desesperé y caminé hacia ella con determinación. La tomé del brazo y la llevé al sillón.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —me preguntó mientras me sentaba y la jalaba para que se sentara también.

—No lo sé —contesté francamente, ella levantó una ceja y eso me relajó un poco… por raro que se escuche—. Mira, todo el día hemos estado actuando como completos idiotas…

—El idiota eres tú, yo sólo…

—Cállate, Sam —me atreví a callarla y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Los dos lo hemos sido, no hemos hablado bien sólo porque ayer… —dudé, ¿realmente era por eso por lo que no puedo hablar bien con ella?—. Ayer… pasó… eso… ¿recuerdas? —de pronto la determinación que me había poseído huyó.

Sam me miró fijamente y de alguna forma supe que entendía lo que yo quería decir.

—Me he sentido incómodo —admití—. Es sólo que… Mira, se supone que somos enemigos y… los enemigos no… no hacen eso, ¿verdad?

—Supongo… —ella miró al frente—. Tal vez por eso hemos actuado así. Estamos tan acostumbrados a que yo te golpeo y tú eres la víctima que…

—Entiendo, no tienes que ser tan específica —la miré molesto. ¿Víctima? ¿Yo, víctima?

—No te enojes, Frodo —sonrió maliciosamente—. Ya sabes que el orden natural grita que yo voy primero y tú después.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

—Que yo soy mejor que tú —me sacó la lengua y antes de que yo atacara me di cuenta que las cosas lentamente se iban acomodando como debían.

Ya no dije nada y Sam me miró confundida.

—¿Te comieron la lengua, nerd?

—No… sólo… Supongo que no había razón para sentirse incómodo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Miré el piso y me pregunté lo mismo. Supongo que si simplemente ignoramos lo que pasó no hay razón para sentirse incómodo, ¿no?

—Quiero decir… Deberíamos olvidarlo —la miré y sonreí—. Somos amigos, y se supone que lo que… pasó… sólo fue para que ambos tuviéramos nuestro… ya sabes…

—Primer beso —dijo Sam, mirándome algo confundida—. ¿Estás diciendo que lo ignoremos? ¿Que finjamos que no pasó nada?

—Para que nada cambie… quiero decir, es nuestro secreto de todas formas —me sentí extraño al decir eso, pero era cierto después de todo—. Podemos simplemente olvidarlo… No pensar en eso, ya sabes…

Sam se quedó pensándolo un poco, miraba el suelo y yo podía ver que estaba pensando qué implicaba eso.

—¿Y no se lo diremos a Carly? —me preguntó, mirándome como si estuviera loco.

—¿Quieres decírselo? —yo pregunté más incrédulo, con las cejas arqueadas en sorpresa.

—No… de hecho no… —su voz fue disminuyendo hasta que no pude entender lo que decía—. Entonces, esto sólo queda entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es lo que te he estado diciendo —repliqué despacio por si decidía pegarme, y por la cara que puso, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero no lo hizo.—. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté después de un rato en el que ella no decía nada, sólo me miraba.

Me empecé a poner nervioso, espera, ¿por qué estoy nervioso? Sólo me está mirando…

—De todas formas, fue sólo un beso —dijo al fin, sin apartar los ojos de mi.

—Sí —contesté con la garganta seca, así que tragué saliva—. Y no es que haya significado nada, ¿verdad?

—Absolutamente nada —me confirmó ella.

—Bien —sonreí.

—Bien —ella repitió y también me sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza y me dio un zape.

—¡Ouch! ¿Qué te pasa, loca? —le reclamé, poniéndome de pie.

—Somos enemigos, ¿recuerdas? —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí—. Júrame que no le dirás a Carly o si no te dejarás matar por mi.

Volví a tragar saliva y asentí.

—Buen chico —susurró sonriendo más y puso su brazo en mi hombro—. ¿Estamos bien? —preguntó.

—Perfectamente —contesté y nos quedamos viendo un rato, así como estábamos.—. De hecho, ya ni me acuerdo qué sentí —mentí, claro que me acordaba.

—Yo tampoco —afirmó y algo dentro de mi me dijo que ella también estaba mintiendo. Quitó su brazo de mi hombro y se alejó de mí—. Nos vemos luego, entonces.

—Espera —volví a hablar sin pensar. Ella se dio la vuelta y me miró confundida.

—¿Qué pasa?

Y sin pensar, y maldiciendo a todo lo que cruzaba por mi mente, en especial a mí mismo, la tomé de los brazos y la besé.

Dios santo, ¡la besé!

* * *

**N/a: **Ok, déjenme explicar xD Se suponía que este iba a ser el penúltimo cap (de hecho, lo es). Lo tenía planeado de otra forma y extrañamente salió así xD Así que... ya mero se acaba. Sólo un cap más y ya. Ahora no puedo prometerles nada acerca de nada de lo que pasará, porque como les digo, yo tenía otra idea y me salió esto xD Así que simplemente... nos vemos en el siguiente, el capítulo final de "Amo que me odies" xDD Besos! (:


	9. Está bien

**N/a:** Lo sé, soy rara(?) xD ¡Al fin, gente! xD Su ansiado final xD Espero poder escribir una nueva historia de estos dos pronto, de hecho ya tengo una que otra idea así que espero vernos pronto :D Por el momento no se me ocurre qué más decir, así que nos vemos en las notas finales xD

* * *

**Amo que me odies**_**  
*Odio que me ames***_

**-Capítulo Final-**_**  
"Está bien"**_

Realmente no me entiendo.

Ya saben, se supone que no entiendes al mundo pero al menos te entiendes un poquito. Tal vez su estupidez es lo que me hace estar así. Quiero decir, me acaba de decir que quedamos como amigos y ahora me besa… ¡me besa!

¿Y saben qué es lo peor? Yo le contesto… De hecho aún no ha terminado. De hecho yo me pegué más a él. De hecho él me abrazó más y ¡maldición, se siente tan bien! Perdí el aire hace como tres minutos y aún así no quiero separarme, pues sé que si lo hago toda la magia va a desaparecer.

E internamente, en un punto muy profundo de mi ser, no quiero que desaparezca.

Y me odio tanto por eso.

Puse mis manos sobre sus brazos, los cuales me seguían teniendo firmemente apretada contra su cuerpo. Me estoy volviendo loca, yo fui la que no me opuse para nada. Yo fui la que lo hice besarme más intensamente. O en otras palabras, yo fui la que intensificó el beso. Me duelen los pulmones, pero de alguna forma el estar así se siente mejor de lo que puedo soportar.

No está bien. No… No debemos… Somos amigos-diagonal-enemigos, no puedo sucumbir así ante él, ¡no puedo! No, más bien no debo, porque de poder sí que puedo… Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Finalmente, se separó de mi para tomar un poco de aire. Maldito idiota, su frente seguía pegada a la mía y yo tenía los ojos cerrados. Me sentí una idiota, una completa idiota, ahí, esperando que tomara el aire suficiente para volver a besarme como lo acababa de hacer. Dios santo, nunca había experimentado algo así. Necesitaba más, y eso me asustaba. Quería besarlo nuevamente, pero el lapso de tiempo que duramos con la frente sobre la del otro fue mucho, así que supuse que ese beso fue único.

Y vaya que lo fue…

Abrí mis ojos tímidamente, esperando que él no los tuviera abiertos, y para mi alivio, los tenía cerrados. No sabía qué decir, o si debía decir algo. Me sentía tan rara…

—Perdón —murmuró él y se separó completamente de mi, lo cual me hizo sentir algo mal… ¡No, Sam, no!

—Yo… yo… —maldición, ¿se supone que tengo que decir algo? No tengo idea de qué decir… Es horrible. Lo miré fijamente y vi como se ponía nervioso. Supongo que yo también me veo nerviosa…

—Ya lo sé, golpéame si quieres —cerró los ojos y se quedó ahí, esperando mi ataque. Yo seguía sin saber qué hacer. Me acerqué dudosa y en vez de golpearlo le di un beso en la mejilla. Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban y me alejé de él. Freddie abrió los ojos y me miró incrédulo, pero temeroso.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó.

—No pasa nada —mentí, me odio tanto—. Yo sé que… tú… tú seguramente lo hiciste para… para demostrar que no sentiste nada, ¿cierto?

Vi como captaba el rumbo que quería tomar y sonrió. Me dolió el pecho cuando lo hizo.

—Sí, eso fue.

—¿Y entonces? —mi corazón se encogió.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Sip… ¿y tú?

Sonreí también y dije:

—Nada.

Nos miramos por un rato y pensé en lo idiotas que somos. Yo, que prefiero huir de lo que me hace sentir, y ese idiota que prefiere seguirme. De todas formas, es divertido hacerlo sufrir. Él me hace sufrir inconscientemente cada que corre tras Carly. Yo soy su amiga, y está bien.

Está bien… ser su amiga…

¿Realmente quiero eso?

—Bueno… entonces… supongo que luego nos vemos —dijo él mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Tengo que ir a que mi mamá sepa que sigo vivo —rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta.

¿Cómo puede estar tan campante? Yo me estoy torturando por idioteces que él simplemente puede desaparecer con un movimiento de su mano.

¿Realmente quiero ser solamente su amiga?

No está bien.

No, no lo está.

Caminé hacia él de nuevo, y antes de que se fuera a su casa lo tomé de la mano. Él me miró extrañado.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó, confundido.

—Mentí —comencé, sintiendo que con cada palabra que decía me encogía un centímetro más—. Yo… yo realmente…

—¿Quién quiere tocino canadiense? —Spencer apareció de la nada blandiendo una bolsa de tocino canadiense. Carly iba tras él.

—¿No que era para Calceto? —preguntó, divertida. Solté la mano de Freddie de inmediato y me alejé de él.

Él se giró hacia Carly y se pusieron a platicar muy felices. Demasiado felices.

Pareciera mentira que sólo unos minutos atrás nos estábamos besando… Que sólo un segundo antes yo estuve a punto de meter la pata.

Freddie miraba de una forma especial a Carly, una forma en la que nunca me ha mirado a mi. Duele, pero…

—¡Fredward, insecto! —me le abalancé encima y le hice una llave de judo.

—¡Ah! ¡Sam! ¡Sam, basta! —me decía, y yo sonreí.

Amo hacerlo sufrir. Amo que me odie.

* * *

**N/a: **._. xD Ya sé, el final estuvo muy equis xD Pero… pero… ¡bueno, qué querían! xD Se supone que es como que lo que pasó después del beso, no iba a volverlos novios porque eso se saldría de la historia, que realmente me viene valiendo un comino xD pero… quería serle fiel en este caso ._. Así que, tranquilos, si quieren un Seddie hecho y derecho (xD) díganmelo en un review, que de todas formas, como dije arriba, tengo cerebro para uno nuevo :D Ya tengo la idea más o menos, sólo falta escribirla y subirla xD Así que si la llegara a publicar en un futuro no muy lejano, espero verlos por ahí :D Cuídense mucho! Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia a pesar de todo! Que Dios se los pague con muchos hijos ._. xD Nos vemos pronto! (:


End file.
